To Be Or Not To Be
by Team97
Summary: Caroline Forbes intends to major in Acting at Mystic Falls. Tyler is in love with her but Caroline only sees him as a brother. Niklaus Mikaelson is her professor's younger brother who is indifferent to Caroline and her growing feelings for him. Suck at summaries... Set in Mystic Falls, everyone is human
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Fanfiction. I had been wanting to do one for a while. Sorry if the story is draggy or boring at first but I will pick up the pace as the story goes along. The first two chapters are introductory chapters to the main characters. So please review with ideas and/or criticisms you may have :) **

**P.S. Warning I have not proofread the chapter yet, but I wanted to publish the Epilogue of the story as it is so I can get my ideas in order. **

Caroline Forbes always lived under the shadows of her best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. She always admired their beauty and their lovable personalities but sometimes envied them for it. It's not their fault that they were born kind hearted with the perfect body. Besides the occasional boy spat that they shared, they were the best of friends. They had known each other since they were in diapers and knew each other like the back of their hand.

This year they were starting their first year in college. They were officially in college as freshmen and Caroline still couldn't get over that fact. Caroline was planning to major in Acting along with a minor in Business, while both Elena and Bonnie decided to major in Fashion Design and minor in Acting.

"So Care, what your schedule this year? I got Mr. Mikealson for homeroom," Elena asked her as they looked at their schedule.

"EPPPPP! Me too. How about you Bonnie?" Caroline replied.

"I got Mr. Mikealson too! Seems like the inseparable trio still stands even after 12 years of schooling together. " Bonnie laughed.

"Can you believe it girls? I mean our first day of Mystic falls college starts tomorrow. We need to go do our annual celebration shopping today." Caroline exclaimed with a mixture of disbelief and excitement.

"Finally! Maybe that way we can finally meet some real men and not some immature boys," sighed Elena. Caroline remembered Elena being in a love triangle with the Salvatore brothers and the all the commotion it had caused. It got to out of hand that their Senior prom was almost ruined if it wasn't for Tyler and Matt. Luckily, they separated the brothers before it got really bloody.

"Speaking of immature boys, how's Tyler, Care?" Bonnie asked even though she already knew the answer. Caroline and Tyler were always around each other when they were kids and unknown to Caroline, he was in love with her ever since they were nine years old. Of course, Tyler didn't want to admit his feelings to her as he knew Caroline didn't return the feeling of love that he had for her. So to cover it up, he made himself the well-known playboy jock in high school. However, there was this one time that his relationship with Vicki lasted four months until she realized that he had feelings for Caroline. Ever since then Vicki hated Caroline but Caroline never knew the reason why.

"I don't know, he has been acting weird ever since prom. I haven't talked to him since we graduated." Caroline replied.

"It maybe because he secretly loves you. I mean every time he looks at you, he looks like wants to kiss you Care." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah Care. I mean whats so wrong with Tyler? He loves you and you have some type of feelings for him." Elena chimed in.

"First of all Bonnie he does not love that way and remember he as a girlfriend. Her name is Haley. Secondly, I do not harbor feelings for him. He is like my big brother who happens to be the same age as us," Caroline clarified.

"Whatever you say," Bonnie and Elena sang as they left to go to the mall.

* * *

After six hours at the mall, the girls each left to their own home with both arms filled with bags of clothing and accessories. Caroline was about to enter her home when two hands covered her eyes causing her to drop all her bags and start practicing self defense moves that her mother had taught her in times like these. However the person covering her eyes seemed to be anticipating it and spun her around causing her to have her back against the door. Caroline recognized the cologne that the mysterious man was wearing and said "Tyler you jerk. You scared the crap out of me."

Tyler laughed and responded "That was the point babe. Anyways I thought it would be funny. I came to tell you something important." Caroline realized how close their bodies were pressed together and felt a little warm feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Tyler must of realized and stepped back much to his dismay.

"I came to tell you that I got in to Mystic Falls University yesterday after my dad pulled some strings with the dean," Tyler said as he smiled. "This means that we are going to be going to the same college Care. Aren't you excited?"

"Wait then what about Hayley? I thought that she was going to Columbia and you were going with her?" Caroline questioned.

"Well we sort of broke up," Tyler responded. "We realized that we weren't meant for each other."

Tyler had unconsciously leaned in closer to Caroline and was about to kiss her until Caroline cleared her throat and said, " umm was that the important news?" Instead of responding, Tyler lifted her chin and kissed her. It wasn't that she didn't feel anything when they kissed, because Tyler was a good kisser, but because she realized that even though she kissed him back, she didn't feel the fireworks she had wanted. Once her realization hit, she backed away from the kiss. "Tyler I don't think this is a good time," Caroline said as she tried to reject him slowly.

"Care, I think its time that I tell you that I have loved unconditionally for the last 11 years." Tyler confessed. Caroline didn't know how to react to that, so she open the door and went inside her house without saying a word, leaving Tyler confused by her reaction.

Caroline called Bonnie and told her what had just happened. Bonnie couldn't be more than happy for Caroline and encouraged her to accept Tyler's confession but Caroline knew that he wasn't the man that she wanted to be with. After talking to Bonnie for two hours on the phone, Caroline realized that is was 11:00 at night and needed to get ready for bed as she didn't want her dark circles to get worst. When they hanged up, Caroline went to bed but couldn't go to sleep until 2 am thinking of how to approach Tyler the next day.

**So what do you guys think? Reviews maybe? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline hit the dismiss button on her alarm clock that she had set last night for 8:00 am. Even though she was confused about last night's events, she was extremely excited for her first day in college. Just as she was wondering as to when Elena and Bonnie would come to pick her up, Elena calls her telling her that Bonnie and her were coming in 10 minutes with Starbucks.

When Bonnie and Elena arrived at Caroline's house, they bought her a Caramel Frap with Java chips, Caroline's favorite. Caroline was about to greet them but was interrupted by Elena shouting of "TYLER KISSED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! And here I was bringing you your daily shot of caffeine."

Caroline and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at Elena and Caroline told her the whole story of what had happened while they were choosing their outfits and doing their makeup. "I don't know Care, if you didn't feel that spark with Tyler when you guys kissed, then you shouldn't feel guilty for not liking him the way he likes you." Elena stated once Caroline told her how guilty she felt for leading Tyler on.

"But Elena don't forget the poor guy did love her for the past 11 years." Bonnie interjected.

"So? What's the big deal?" Elena snorted.

"It's 11 years for Christ's sake how can she say no to that." Bonnie argued.

"Why are you so adamant about pushing Caroline to Tyler, Bonnie?" Elena questioned with suspicion.

"I don't know. I guess that I feel sorry for him," Bonnie replied. But the truth was she did know why. He saved her from Shane during their junior year together when she went to a college party without her two best friends. She thought that she was in love with Shane but her memories of that night proved her wrong. Nobody but Tyler and Bonnie knew what had happened to Shane that night. For that Bonnie felt that she owed her life to Tyler.

"Okay girls stop. I just need to let Tyler down slowly and hopefully we can still be the way that we were before last night happened." Caroline said.

"Yeah right," both Bonnie and Elena snorted.

"Hey girls," Bill Forbes yelled on the other side of the door, "your going to be late if you keep gossiping." The girls looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 am and their homeroom class started at 10:15 am.

"Crap!" all three girls groaned.

* * *

The girls were only 5 minutes late to class and Mr. Mikaelson shot them a look. "Ladies, I take this class seriously and if you're late again I will have to ask you to leave." he said in his British accent. A look of lust came over Elena as she checked out Mr. Mikaelson. Caroline and Bonnie couldn't help but hold back a chuckle as Mr. Mikaelson glared at them."As I was explaining before, this class is English Composition 101. Now you guys will have to read at least 6 books mentioned in the list I am going to hand out by the end of this month, where I will then test you on your knowledge. You guys will then have to either act out or write a composition on one the classical literatures. I will elaborate more when the time comes. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand but instead were distracted by the man who came in. He had sandy blond hair with ice blue eyes. Caroline could tell that underneath his henley, he had the body of a Greek god. Bonnie nudged her to the side as Caroline was staring openly with her mouth open. The mysterious man sat down in front of Caroline where he introduced himself as Niklaus Mikaelson even though Mr. Mikaelson didn't ask for his name. The man had a British accent as well and Caroline wondered if her was related to the professor. He turned around and winked at Caroline as she was still gaping him causing her to blush because of her openness.

Tyler stared at Caroline looking at Niklaus with a surge of jealousy going over him. He had competition and he didn't like the way she looked at him. She didn't seemed to notice that he was even in the same homeroom as her, only made possible with his father's connection.

"Okay class, seems like the introduction is over and luckily for you, class ends in 2 minutes." Mr. Mikaelson stated.

* * *

"Hello class. I am Mr. Saltzman and this is Acting 306 for all those that intend to major in acting." Mr. Saltzman introduced. Caroline was surprised that Niklaus and Tyler were in her class. She had wanted to avoid Niklaus after her embarrassing moment today. Then there's Tyler. She had wanted to avoid talking to him for as long as possible, but it seems as though fate wasn't by her side.

"Since this is acting class, we will first introduce ourselves and say something about our selves." Mr. Saltzman said. "You first..." pointing to Tyler.

Tyler stood up and looked at Caroline. "My name is Tyler Lockwood and my dad is the mayor of Mystic falls. I have been in love with the same girl for the past 11 years."

Niklaus, noticing how Tyler stared at Caroline put the pieces together and stood up.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but call me Klaus," then he suddenly looked at Caroline and said "and I think this is going to be a very interesting class." Winking at Caroline.

Caroline blushed and looked down suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

All eyes were on Caroline when it was finally Caroline's turn to introduce herself after the seven students before her had went. "Hi, my name is Caroline Forbes and I intend to move to Hollywood after I graduate."

* * *

**A/N Two reviews for next chapter? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Caroline, that is a risky move but I am sure that if you have the talent for acting, go for it.**" **Mr. Saltzman. "Okay well since this class is an two hours long and we spent thirty minutes introducing ourselves, why don't I assign acting partners for the rest of the semester, which I have already prepared. Caroline you will be with Niklaus, Tyler you are partnered with Tatia, Drew and Amber, Justin and Summer, Tiffany and Joshua, and lastly Isobel and Matthew. Your assignment right now is to do improv with the loose idea of love at first sight."

'Great I'm stuck her' Klaus thought to himself as Caroline approached him to discuss their improv idea. "Look love, I know we are partners and all, but just follow my lead. Okay sweetheart?" Klaus interrupted Caroline as she was about to say something.

"Ummm...Okay?" Caroline replied even though it sounded more like a question.

"Perfect love." Even though Klaus knew that he was kind of acting like a jerk to Caroline, he knew it was best so she wouldn't develop any type of feelings for him. However, he had to admit to himself, that Caroline was beyond beautiful but definitely not his type. One look at her and he could tell that she was the type of girl that can have any man wrapped around her finger.

Caroline was lost in her thoughts when Mr. Saltzman clapped his hands to capture everybody's attention. "Caroline and Niklaus, please go to the stage and start your improv session." Caroline mentally cursed to herself for not talking to Klaus about what his idea was. 'Great now I'm going to look stupid,' she begrudgingly thought to herself.

"Okay love like I said before just follow my lead." Klaus whispered to her ear bringing a shiver down her spine. "I was talking on my phone and then you suddenly bumped into me. I'll take it from there." All Caroline could do was a tiny nod, causing Klaus to smirk.

With that said, Klaus took his cellphone out and pretended to be talking to one of his old friends. "Hello mate, I was wondering on what you were doing this weekend. Want to go clubbing? Tatia? What about her? We broke up once I found her cheating with Elijah." He said as he looked directly at Tatia while she looked the other way, unable to hold his lingering stare. "Anyways come. We are going to get dr-" and thats when Caroline "bumped" into him.

But instead of the oh so casual bump he expected, it ended up with Klaus's back on the floor with Caroline right on top of him. "Oww!"

"Sorry," she said as she looked into Klaus's eyes. When Caroline looked into those ice blue eyes, she swore that it could have drowned even the strongest of must have stared at him for what must have been an hour, but in reality was two minutes until Tyler exclaimed "Okay we get it. Can we go now?"

With the moment broken, both Klaus and Caroline broke out of their intimate trance.

"Good job Niklaus and Caroline. The concept of the accidental bump leading to love at first sight is very and Tatia your up next." Mr. Saltzman called out. Once they were off stage, Caroline took off in the opposite direction of Klaus, feeling even more embarrassed than what she had felt earlier that morning.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Once Caroline had made eye contact with him when she said her sorry line, he had forgotten the scene that he had planned after the "bump". He got lost in her nervous gray blue eyes that made it seemed as though she was really portraying the character that he had decided for her. He had to acknowledge that he was impressed with her acting, but got this strange sensation that left him feeling nervous. Klaus had dismissed this feeling as discomfort for not liking her.

"Hey Care we need to talk," Tyler said as he tried to catch up to her.

"Hi Tyler. This isn't a really good time." Caroline said trying to avoid the talk they were going to eventually have.

"Well call me when you have time," Tyler said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him causing Caroline to feel a little bit uncomfortable. They locked eyes and Tyler started to slowly lean in to kiss her. However, he was interrupted, much to Caroline's relief, by Bonnie and Elena who were in Elena's car.

"Bye Tyler." Caroline said leaving Tyler standing by the fountain.

'Great timing' Tyler thought to himself as he saw Klaus leaving the building.

"Hey Niklaus!" Tyler screamed as he was leaving class.

"Call me Klaus, mate."

"Well Klaus, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Evanescent with my buddies and I tonight." Tyler asked. Tyler decided that this was best opportunity that he got to size up his competition. Caroline was his whether she knew it or not after she kissed him back last night.

Klaus looked at Tyler with a smirk. "Sure, mate. I'm still new here and I don't really know any good clubs. Meet me by the Grill around 9pm. " However, Klaus knew something was up and wasn't letting his guard down around Tyler.

* * *

"Come on Care, let's go hit up Evanescent tonight. I need to get myself drunk and a man tonight. Plus you might see your new BF there."

"Elena? Don't you remember what happened the last time you were there? And he is not my boyfriend! " Caroline stated.

"Care, that was a long time ago. Plus that bald guy deserved the broken nose I gave him after he started to feel me up even though I said no. And that scene by the fountain would make me think otherwise."

"So that doesn't mean you have the right to break his god damn nose!" Caroline countered. "Tyler has always been touchy with me I just never knew the reason why until now and I don't really like it that much."

"Caroline after your day, I suggest that we get drunk like there is no tomorrow plus give Tyler a chance before breaking his heart." Bonnie chimed in. Elena smiled beaming her with her white teeth. "Come Care, you need to live your new college life."

"I don't know," Caroline began but changed her mind after thinking about today's events, "fine lets get drunk."

* * *

"Okay I think we can all agree that we look H-O-T hot." Elena declared as a matter of fact as all three girls stared at their appearances in front of the mirror. After what felt like an eternity of picking out outfits and applying the right type of makeup the girls finally left the house. Elena decided on wearing a a tight white dress that emphasized her cleavage and butt. Her face donned smoky purple and pink eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. Bonnie decided on wearing short strapless chiffon dress that consisted of a red sweetheart top with the red ending at the waist to a black loose bottom. She decided on using glittery silver eyeliner with red eyeshadow. Caroline wore a blue babydoll top with a pair of white skinny jeans. She wore very simple, natural looking makeup; black eyeliner that bought out her gray blue eyes and mascara that made her already long lashes look longer.

Evanscent was packed by the time Caroline and the girls got there. Luckily Bonnie knew the owner so they entered without having to I.D. their age. They were all 18 but drinking wan't really supposed to be allowed if they were under 21, but Bonnie had some good connections at the club.

Caroline decided that she would hit the dance floor first as she made her way into the club. Once she got on the dance floor, she let herself go and danced to the electronic beat of the music.

Unknowingly to Caroline, a pair of blue eyes was staring at her intrigued by the sight, from the floor above the bar.

**A/N What do you guys think so far? I have chapter 4 done and is in the process of being edited. Maybe 5 reviews for next chapter? **

**Happy Tuesday ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus wasn't the only one intrigued by Caroline's hypnotic dance. He saw Tyler, who was sitting across him, practically drooling, as his eyes landed on Caroline. Suddenly, curiosity picked at Klaus about Tyler's his relationship with Caroline.

"So mate, what is the relationship between you two."

"Me and who exactly?" Tyler asked in confusion

"You and the blonde, Caroline, I believe." Klaus replied

"Oh her. Nothing really you know the usual boyfriend and girlfriend," Tyler replied like it was the biggest event of his life. "She's an amazing kisser and even better in bed," Tyler lied while giving Klaus a wink.

For some odd reason Klaus felt fury go over him and then regretted asking Tyler the relationship between him and the beautiful Caroline. "To the dance floor, shall we mate?"

As Tyler and Klaus made their way to the dance floor, Caroline left to get the shots that Bonnie had gotten for her and Elena.

* * *

"Bottoms up Care!" shouted Elena over the blasting music. "To the college life!" The three girls yelled as they clinked their shot glasses together. Each girl downed three glasses of vodka each, with Elena already very much drunk. Caroline on the other hand was just barely feeling the buzz going through her body. Although Elena was known as a party girl, she couldn't get much alcohol down without getting drunk. However, contrary to many people's knowledge, Caroline was an excellent drinker. She could hold ten shots and just be a little drunk.

"Hey Care," Elena slurred, "you know I love you right?"

"Elena I think you have had enough to drink."Caroline giggled, starting to feel the effect of her twelfth shot. "Where's Bon? I haven't seen her since- " Caroline started and then noticed a familiar sandy blonde hair man in the dance floor, "what was I saying again?" Caroline pondered.

* * *

"No. No. No, I want more shots." Elena groaned as she held her glass up side down.

""Elena I think you have had enough," Bonnie stated as she suddenly appeared at the booth with more alcohol. Bonnie didn't really like to drink but the shots were free, thanks to the bartender named Jeremy, who had the biggest crush on her.

"Ughh nooo." Elena began to look a little green causing Bonnie to know that she was about to vomit.

"How about we go to the bathroom Elena?" All Elena could do was nod because if she opened her mouth, things could get ugly really fast. Bonnie ran off with Elena in tow. Along the way, she accidentally bumped into a gorgeous man who coincidentally had a British accent. 'What is it with British people in Mystic Falls?' she thought to herself as she tried to help him get up.

"Sorry I'm just on my way to the bathroom." Bonnie apologized to the man noticing that he had the brownest eyes she had ever seen. Fortunately for her, she had a thing for brown eyed guys.

"That's okay beautiful, may I get you something to drink?" the man offered while sticking out his right hand for her to grab. Bonnie was lost in his stare but suddenly remembered about Elena when she started tugging her hand; signaling that she was about to go at any moment know. Bonnie and Elena hurriedly left for the bathroom leaving the man behind speechless after staring at Bonnie's exotic beauty.

* * *

Caroline didn't notice that her two friends had left her alone in the booth. All she could was drink the untouched shots that Bonnie had bought. Once her favorite song started playing, she decided to go to the dance floor where she saw the sandy blonde haired man dancing with two other girls. Caroline slowly approached the man dismissing the girls around him with her glare. Her favorite song plus with the several shots she drank, gave her the sense of euphoria. Caroline seductively danced with her back in front of him, bringing her hands around his neck, steadily grinding herself against the man.

The man couldn't take it anymore and turned her completely around, making her face to him. As she looked up she swore that she had seen those pair of blue eyes before.

* * *

Klaus couldn't take it anymore, he was drunk and looking at the goddess while she was dancing against him before him just made him lose control over himself. He turned her around and saw that it was none other than Caroline. Caroline, Tyler's girlfriend. Someone that Tyler made quite clear that was his only. When she had her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him in, he decided then and there to screw it and live the night. He didn't care if she was taken or not, his lust filled brain just didn't care. Her lips were inviting him to taste them, offering him the greatest sensation he would have ever felt.

Klaus felt a warm feeling of ecstasy go over him as he began to slowly kiss her. He welcomed the sense of lust that took over. He left the dance floor with Caroline's hand laced in his. As soon as he saw a dark corner, he pulled her to him, immediately crashing his lips to hers. As first it was a hungry, frenzy like with Klaus's right hand tangling in her hair, while his left arm was wrapped around her waist trying to bring her closer than what they already were. Caroline moaned in pleasure as he sucked the nape of her neck and licked it in circular motions.

* * *

Caroline remembered who those familiar ice blue eyes belonged to as she pulled apart from the man and stared into those eyes. It was Klaus. The Klaus that she had met today. She was kissing a stranger and she liked it. Even more she enjoyed it.

She was tore apart from Klaus as Tyler punched Klaus right in the jaw. Caroline looked in shock unable to do anything as Tyler punched Klaus again.

"Your right mate, she is an amazing kisser." Klaus smirked.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, but Chapter 5 will be longer. I promise :)**


End file.
